


The Heir of Tulak Hord

by Esteliel



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Alien Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, M/M, MMORPG, Pain, SWTOR, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/pseuds/Esteliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are not Tulak Hord. You never will be,” Khem Val said cruelly. “Do not try to win my favor, little Sith. I am not your ally. You think you treat me as your equal? Let me show you how equal we truly are, <i>Master</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heir of Tulak Hord

He was quiet when he returned to his ship that evening. He had killed without remorse countless times – but Khem Val's complaint had shaken something in him. Did his Dashade truly think that he saw him as nothing but a monster?

His Dashade _was_ a monster, of course. But he was Rasar's monster; a powerful monster, and a monster that probably came as close to being a friend as was possible for a Sith. 

Khem Val might think of himself as a slave, but, were they not already allies in truth? What slave was allowed to threaten his master with death every time he was called to his master's side?

Rasar smiled without amusement. That was one of the first things he had learned after he was captured. No, if Khem Val thought that this was slavery, he was mistaken. He had never treated the Dashade the way he had been treated, before the slavers discovered that he was sensitive to the Force. He had treated Khem Val as an ally from the start – an unwilling ally, yes, but always as a person, as someone he respected for his strength.

Maybe it was time for a different approach. One day, Khem Val would be proud to serve him as he had once served Tulak Hord – one day, when Rasar had become a Lord of the Sith himself.

He stood from his bed, slipping on a thin robe as he walked through the ship on bare feet. The droid whose name he refused to remember stood in the corner as he made his way to Khem Val's chamber, prattling idly about the culinary delights he would prepare for the next day. The hum of the ship's engines filled the air with a vibrancy that had become as much a sign of home for him as anything in his life before he had been caught by the slavers. This was home now: the freedom to travel anywhere (save for the whims of Lord Zash), the knowledge that everything on this ship was his, and his alone... and the presence of his mighty Dashade, most powerful of assassins, most glorious of companions.

"Little Sith," his monster growled in greeting – or threat. It was not always easy to tell with the Dashade. His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the unlit room, and Rasar ignored the threat, if it was one, as he walked towards the bed Khem Val was stretched out on.

He sat down on the bed, close enough to touch Khem Val if he wanted to – well aware that he had come without his lightsaber, and that every single of the Dashade's claws could tear through his skin as easily as through silk.

Yet, even without his lightsaber, there was the Force. Would it be enough to subdue Khem Val, if it came to it? He did not know, and he found that the thought was intoxicating. Khem Val had threatened that he was regaining his strength after his long sleep, that one day, he would feast on Rasar's body, as he had feasted on so many Jedi and Sith before... Was he truly stronger now than he had been? Stronger than Rasar even, who had learned many rituals and mysteries from all those tombs they had explored?

He held Khem Val's gaze, feeling that they were sharing the same thoughts about his own fragile mortality, and smiled.

"Was your master always powerful, Khem Val? Tulak Hord – was he not once an apprentice too? He learned, he gained power, he acquired a powerful Dashade ally..."

"You are not him," Khem Val growled. "I know your kind. You are like the apprentices he had. Foolish, overestimating yourself, weak. You will die as they did, when someone stronger finally decides to teach you a lesson."

Rasar frowned. "They did that from the moment I first set foot on Korriban. Earlier, even... From the first moment I was captured, made a slave. It is strange, for it is not so different, being a slave, to being a Sith. Except now I have power, and people have the sense to fear me.” He looked down, eying the Dashade's powerful body without fear. “I have survived until now. I intend to survive longer. And you... will you always fight me? You said you were Tulak Hord's ally, not his slave. Will you not be my ally?"

Khem Val moved fast – almost too fast for him, but still there was that split moment where he could have moved away, escaped. He didn't. He was... curious. He did not think Khem Val would kill him, despite all his threats. But did Khem Val know that as well?

The force of the attack pushed him back onto his back. Khem Val was heavy atop him. He could feel the bulges of those powerful muscles, the hard, unyielding corners of what few cybernetic enhancements Khem Val wore – and he could see those rows of razor-sharp teeth directly in front of his face.

He wondered for how many Sith and Jedi, this had been the last thing they ever saw...

Khem Val's eyes narrowed. One of his claws was curved around Rasar's throat, as sharp and long as a dagger, so that he tilted his head back in instinctive surrender – or invitation. Oh, the danger was real. More real even in a way than it had been then, in the tomb of Tulak Hord, after he had freed the Dashade from the stasis field. And yet...

The rows of teeth parted, and Khem Val bowed his head, the large, hot tongue trailing over his exposed chest, tasting his sweat while his heart beat ever faster.

“You taste of fear, little Sith,” he hissed. 

Rasar swallowed, fighting the desire to struggle solely to feel Khem Val's strength. “Is that all?” he asked softly, and Khem Val hesitated for a moment.

“You taste of fear, but... not enough,” the Dashade admitted after a moment. “Either you are very foolish indeed, little Sith, or very arrogant. Even your meager command of the Force cannot help you now, though I will cherish the taste of it on my tongue as I devour you.”

Rasar shivered lightly, though he did not move. “Tulak Hord... did you fight him every step of the way, as you fought me? I never wanted to seem cruel. I respect you more than I respect Lord Zash.”

Khem Val smiled at that. “Respect Lord Zash? Already you are plotting on how you might accomplish her death, little Sith. Do not lie to me. I know your arrogance well.”

“Yet Tulak Hord–”

“Do not dare to even speak his name!” Khem Val bared his teeth with a growl, then moved back, easily flipping him over and moving back atop him. The Dashade's teeth touched the skin of his shoulder in a threat that lacked all subtlety, and sent a shiver of delight through Rasar because of it.

“I always admired you for your loyalty,” Rasar said breathlessly, then closed his eyes and moaned when those teeth broke his skin, sliding so deeply into his flesh that they ignited dark fire in his veins, the pain calling the Force that filled his blood with lightning and the intoxicating promise of power and destruction.

“You are not Tulak Hord. You never will be,” Khem Val said cruelly. “Do not try to win my favor, little Sith. I am not your ally. You think you treat me as your equal? Let me show you how equal we truly are, _Master_.”

His thick tongue slithered over the cuts his teeth had left in Rasar's skin, licking at the blood that had dripped from the wounds. Rasar moaned, the Force pulsating around him like a dark cloud, fueled by his pain... and his passion. The realization came as a surprise, though maybe, he thought wryly, not to Khem Val. When your Master came to your bed in the night, it had never been out of a desire for conversation in his own past, after all.

"I always saw you as an equal," he struggled to argue, not quite certain if this argument was still important as he felt Khem Val's claws tear through his robe.

"We'll never be equal, little Sith," Khem Val growled, and there was a certain sense of amusement in his voice as he pressed himself against Rasar – hard and aroused, and truly not so different to the Zabrak in anatomy at all as he could feel now.

Except for the fact that in this, too, he seemed to be twice Rasar's size...

He struggled a little now, still perhaps not as afraid as he should be. Even now, with Khem Val so heavy atop him that he could not move away, even when his Dashade took hold of his wrists, gathering them in one of his own claw-studded hands, there was the Force.

If he wanted to, he could escape this... couldn't he? Hadn't he beaten Khem Val once before?

His breath came heavily as he felt Khem Val's length slide against his thigh. It felt as bumpy as his body – and as large and strong as the rest of Khem Val. He had never seen the Dashade naked before, and for a moment he wondered if this part of Khem Val was just as red as the rest of his skin, if there would be stripes of white, if–

He groaned when Khem Val gripped his hips, one powerful thigh keeping his legs spread as he forced himself inside. There was a slippery stickiness to him, yet even so, his size was terrifying, threatening to tear him apart.

_Through passion, I gain strength_ , he recited through the haze of pain and terrible, powerful excitement, groaning when Khem Val once more licked at the wounds his teeth had left while slowly sliding deeper inside. He could feel every hard bump, every ridge of the Dashade's massive shaft, gasping in pain and need as he was taken more deeply than he had thought possible, filled until he felt he would burst, feeling nothing but the heat and the pain of his Dashade inside him while his grasp on the Force slipped, energy rising from his skin like a black mist. 

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion..._

"You call this passion, little Sith?" 

Rasar moaned helplessly as he realized that he he had been gasping the words of the Code. Khem Val's possession of him was terrifyingly complete, making his body sing with pain until it felt as if every nerve in his body was quivering at the realization that there was no way to stop this pain, that Khem Val was a hundred times stronger, that Khem Val could kill him right now, just like this, and he would not even have enough thought left to raise a hand to defend himself...

He moaned again, shuddering at the exquisite torment. 

"Khem Val, _please_!" he groaned, and his Dashade licked at his shoulder again, prodding the wounds to aching, red hot pain that only added to the pleasure of the Force curling like black molasses through his veins, addictive and sweet and deadly like Khem Val inside him.

"Hmm... maybe it is indeed. You surprise me, little Sith." Khem Val chuckled against his torn skin as he wrapped a clawed hand around his aching length, squeezing just hard enough to turn the pleasure of the touch into delicious almost-pain.

"Once upon a time, _Master_ , when the Dashade were many, some of us would take a Sith as a pet. Not me, for I had Tulak Hord – but if he lived still, perhaps he would have made a present of you to me. And I would not have killed you... Not quickly, at least. You would have made a fine pet, little Sith, and I would have enjoyed you like this for many a night before I devoured you."

All Rasar managed in answer was another moan. Sweat gleamed on his skin, dripped from his horns onto the pillow as he tried to move, shuddering at the way even the slightest movement of Khem Val inside him forced pleading sounds from his throat. "I don't care," he gasped. "D-do whatever you want. Just... don't stop, Khem Val!"

"And where is your Sith code now?" There was more than simple amusement to Khem Val's taunts now. Even as lost as he was, he heard the answering passion, heightened only by the threats that were just real enough to make his body sing with need.

When Khem Val's teeth slid into his skin again, he arched up with a wordless cry of exquisite pain, shuddering with helpless, overwhelmed pleasure as Khem Val's powerful release filled him. There was heat inside him, and there was the red-hot pain of Khem Val's sharp teeth, and for a long moment, he trembled, every muscle in his body taut while he spilled his own release all over Khem Val's claws.

When Khem Val slowly pulled out of his body a while later, the sensation was in its own way as excruciating as the initial penetration had been. Sweat beaded on Rasar's skin as he shivered once more, though he turned when the weight of the Dashade on top of him was gone, stretching languidly on the sheets as he luxuriated in the pain that made every nerve in his body sing.

He smiled up at Khem Val then, heavy-lidded and satisfied, power rushing through his veins like a dark caress while his shoulder throbbed with hot, sweet pain.

“We are not equals, little Sith,” the Dashade growled, and Rasar laughed, reckless and exhilarated. 

“Maybe not. But I still live, and so do you, and there is little more glorious than slaughtering those in my way with you by my side. And maybe, while I rise to ever greater power, you will just have to keep reminding me how very much I am not your equal.”


End file.
